


Save Your Tears

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Crimes, Emotions/Hurt/Regrets/Longing, Hatred, M/M, Porn, Revenge, Rough Punishing Sex, Undercover Cop!Dean, Violence, mob boss!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman was a man drenched in the scent of blood and death, but nothing ever made Dean feel as alive as Roman’s touch. It was ironic, poetic, and it so happened to be Dean’s luck that he had managed to fall a prey to the man he had been hunting for so long. For years all Dean wanted was to bust the biggest crime lord of Florida, but it all changed when he actually met Roman.(aka Where Dean choose death and Roman's wrath because he cannot carry the burden of Roman's broken heart.)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Save Your Tears

The grip around Dean’s throat was getting tighter and tighter with each snap of the other man’s hips. Dean’s eyes struggled to stay open and look into those menacing dangerous ones of the man who wouldn’t hesitate in snapping his neck with one twist; even though he was balls deep inside his ass, ruining him and fucking him with an inch of his life.

Dean didn’t want to think about how hard he was getting off on being fucked like a bitch in heat by a man who was probably gonna kill him very very soon, and he definitely didn’t want to think about how royally he had fucked up when he decided to let his heart get tangled in a mess he couldn’t handle. Never had in his life he had failed so badly at something, but strangely he wasn’t mad. Not when he was getting a pounding like this. Not when he was gonna get burned by Roman instead of it being the other way around.

Dean was assigned to a job, but instead he got distracted by spreading his legs on the said job, for a man who became everything to Dean he wasn’t suppose to - Who made Dean forget about anything and everything that mattered, and clouded his every sense with only one thought and sound. Roman Reigns. All he could feel was Roman...all he could hear were those powerful grunts as Roman continued to punish Dean relentlessly...all he could focus on was the hand around his neck, choking him and making him loose his mind.

Roman was a man drenched in the scent of blood and death, but nothing ever made Dean feel as alive as Roman’s touch. It was ironic, poetic, and it so happened to be Dean’s luck that he had managed to fall a prey to the man he had been hunting for so long. For years all Dean wanted was to bust the biggest crime lord of Florida, but it all changed when he actually met Roman.

Roman wasn’t an easy man to fool, but Dean had his own charm to work on the big man and there was this natural pull they felt towards each other...the very pull that made Dean forget all about the actual task at hands. In a way, Roman wasn’t the only one who was betrayed. Dean had betrayed himself too, and maybe that’s why Roman hadn’t killed him yet. Maybe that’s why he had him up against the wall, and even though his eyes showed no mercy and those hands were rougher than they had ever been on Dean, Roman had opted to fuck him instead of putting a bullet between his eyes.

“How...fucking...dare...you..”

Those words were growled out of those sinful full lips, Roman’s hand around Dean’s neck tightening to a point where Dean definitely thought he was gonna get choked to death, but then Roman relented his hold...gave Dean a firm shove against the wall as he shoved his dick roughly inside Dean’s already abused hole. “Tell me...why the fuck would you do that to me?”

Dean’s hand scrambled up to hold onto Roman’s wrist, he coughed and panted, and when he felt like he could utter more than just a broken whimper, he panted out, “I am still here. You have me. Do whatever you have to, but things changed for me too. Fuckk..”

Dean cried out when Roman slammed him against the wall once again, closing his palm around Dean’s throat to shut him back up. His eyes showed a raw vulnerability, the kind he would show Dean before Dean revealed his true self...his purpose to lure Roman in...but Roman was quick to mask it with pure rage and coldness...the kind he reserved for his victims.

“You are _dead_ , Ambrose.”

Dean didn’t know if he had finally lost his mind or he was just really high on arousal and pain Roman was inflicting on him, but he fucking grinned. And it made the mad man narrow his eyes, lean into growl against his lips, “You think this is funny?”

Dean shook his head, his legs around Roman’s waist tightening involuntary...even though the other man was holding all of his weight against the wall, Dean felt like he would fall at any moment. He felt lightheaded and he was on edge and he was fucking in love with a mob boss...

When had his life become so fucking complicated?

Dean licked his lips, then let out a little shudder, his hand coming to rest on Roman’s cheek and brush his thumb against the other man’s jaw. Roman shoved his hand away, glaring at him and pining him with this look that would make any ordinary man beg for mercy...or prepare himself for the wrath of the man who knew no remorse. But Dean was a fool in love, so he simply leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

Roman got lost in the feel of those tempting lips for a few minutes, but then he pulled away abruptly, and the look on Dean’s face made him have this funny feeling inside his chest. That wasn’t a look a man who wanted to rat someone out would give them...That was a look of want. Regret. Pain.

Love.

“What’s funny is that you haven’t killed me yet. What’s funny is I was a fool enough to rat myself out instead of you. What’s funny is you are fucking me when you think you hate me. What’s funny is I am fucking in love with you...fuck..”

Dean didn’t know when had he started to cry because he definitely was laughing at first..but there were tears leaking out of his eyes, and there was emotion pouring out of each and every word he uttered, and his body had gone rigid, so had Roman’s.

“You do not fucking get to say that after what you have done...You do not get to fucking do that to me..”

Roman had dropped his head against Dean’s shoulder, and Dean had wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck so tightly, squeezing him desperately like this was his last chance to hold onto the man who made his heart burst into flames.

“You are going to pay for what you have done.”

Roman had mumbled those words against Dean’s neck, and when he had finally raised his head and looked into Dean’s eyes, Dean felt like he couldn’t breath. There were tears in those eyes...those eyes that only shined with threat and danger and pure terror...The man who was only known for his absolute ruthlessness...Dean had managed to break him. Even if it was only for a brief moment.

“I know that already, Roman. I knew that when I could have gone back and completed my job, but I chose to stay. I chose you. Even when you kill me, I’ll still choose you.”

Dean’s voice was hoarse, raw and vulnerable, and unlike Roman, he was openly crying. But there was no fear in his eyes. Just contentment. And Roman had never felt so fucking conflicted.

Roman shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the haze Dean had put it in...He was fully aware of Dean’s weight still in his arms, his length still being engulfed by that tight heat that had become his favorite place in recent months...and he let out a little growl before he put both hands of his on Dean’s hips and started a hard and fast pace, pounding into Dean with the sole intent to find his release.

Roman came with a low growl, his cum filling Dean’s tight channel, and when he came down from his high and looked at Dean and his aching cock begging to be touched between their bodies, he almost gave into the temptation.

Dean wasn’t expecting anything more than Roman to find his release in his body, so he really wasn’t surprised he didn’t get to cum. But he was surprised when Roman pulled out of his body a little gently, put him down on his feet and for a second Dean thought he saw a flash of concern in those dark brown eyes when Dean winced and slipped down on the ground. But just like that, the look was gone.

Back was the cold calculated man who wouldn’t waste a second in getting rid of the waste of space he probably thought Dean was. Roman didn’t spare him another glace, just quickly dressed himself back up.

When Roman was about to slip out of the chamber Dean would be locked in for who knows how long, Dean couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, as meaningless as they may sound to the man for whom he would do anything for.

“I am sorry. Not for loving you. But for hurting you.”

Roman didn’t turn back to look at him, but he did stop. Dean could see from the back that his jaw had clenched, how tense he had gotten, then Roman did turn around, and there was this sad bitter smile on his face. And just like that, it was gone. “I wouldn’t make the mistake of believing you again.”

Dean let the tears fall from his eyes as Roman slipped out of the room, giving orders to the guards at the doors. His voice not sounding broken and vulnerable like it did moments ago when he addressed Dean, and Dean tried to focus on that...focus on the fact that Roman was built too strong to break like that. Dean on the other hand had shattered beyond repairs the day he realized him and Roman were destined for destruction.


End file.
